deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades vs. Pitch Black
Hades vs. Pitch Black is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Hades from Disney's Hercules, and Pitch Black from DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians. Description Disney's Hercules vs. DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians. Today, two Dark Gods, are going to battle each other to see who is the more evil god. But which one? The God of the Underworld, or The Boogeyman? Interlude Wiz: Disney and DreamWorks are neverending rivals. They have created several characters with similar traits, and are always trying to outdo each other. Boomstick: And today we are going to place two Dark Gods from their respected company against each other. Hades, Disney's version of the God of the Underworld. Wiz: And Kozmotis Pitchiner, AKA Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Hades Wiz: On top of Mt. Olympus, Zeus and his wife Hera had given birth to their son Hercules. Every God and Goddess had been invited to celebrate the birth of their son. Boomstick: That is, except of Zeus' older brother Hades. He just crashed the party because he wasn't invited, and, in term, invited himself. Wiz: Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld. And, much like nearly every adaptation of the God of the Underworld, Hades seeked to take over Mt. Olympus. Anyway, sometime after he left the party, Hades went to Underworld, figuring out a way to take over Olympius. Boomstick: It was there when The Sisters of Fate forewarned him about a prophecy that in 18 years time, the planets will align, resulting in the Titans being sent free, and Hades would take over Mt. Olympus, with the aid of said Titans. Everything seemed to go his way. Wiz: That is, until the Fates said that Zeus' child, Hercules would be the one who would stop him and the Titans from ruling Olympus. Wanting to alter his fate, Hades sent his moronic demons Pain & Panic to kidnap the child, and have baby Hercules drink a potion that would drain his godly powers.... And the kill the baby in cold blood. Boomstick: But because Pain & Panic are morons, while they did kidnap baby Hercules from under his parents' noses, and had the baby drink that potion, the catch was that Hercules had to drink every last drop of the potion to forever lose his godly powers, and become mortal. Wiz: And because Pain & Panic both failed to mention that Hercules didn't drink every last drop, and that the failed to kill baby Hercules, Hades believed that his chances of taking over Mt. Olympus were incredibly high. All he had to do was wait 18 years to free the Titans. Boomstick: Being a god, naturally Hades possesses Godly powers. While he may not be physically strong, he makes it up with cunning and vast intellect. Wiz: Hades also seems to favor Pyromancy, or the ability to generate and manipulate fire. It also seems that the strength of his fire depends on his attitude. So when he's enraged, the flame on his head spreads throughout a good portion of his body, and thus, increasing his fire powers. Boomstick: Hades can also teleport through a puff of smoke, and can even change his own body into smoke, making him difficult to hit. Wiz: And Hades also prefers to fight through misdirection, and illusion. And on top of that, if Hades is in the Underworld, he's virtually indestructible, and can't be harmed by, almost, anything. Boomstick: What do you mean by "almost anything"? Wiz: Well, Hades can't be harmed by those who are mortal, however, should someone either has Godly powers, or tap into their godly powers, then Hades can be vulnerable. But if a mortal should possess the Olympus Stone, then they can physically harm Hades. Boomstick: Oh. Well, that suck. Wiz: Hades is a powerful god, in both power and intellect. While he not be as powerful as his brother Zeus, he makes it up by either manipulating, making unfair deals, or having his enemies placed in near-unwinnable situations. Boomstick: Wait, so he makes unfair deals, and places people in unwinnable situations, and loves to find loopholes around certain deals right? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Sounds like my lawyer. (Drum and Cymbal sound effect can be heard.) Wiz: Hades is also incredibly patient. As we've already discusses before, Hades waited for 18 years for the planets to align so he can released the Titans. And thanks to the help with the Titans, Hades nearly succeeded in taking over Olympus. Boomstick: But if it weren't for Hercules discovering the true meaning of being a hero, and tapping into his true godly powers, Hades would've been the new ruler of Olympus, and, most likely, the entire world. Wiz: And speaking of which, that leads to Hades' biggest flaw. While he may be cunning and patient, he's also incredibly arrogant, as he constantly believes that all of his plans will eventually destroy his nephew and take over Olympius. And while Hercules may constantly gets outsmarted by his uncle, all he as to do is use his strength, and that, somehow defeats Hades and his multiple plans. And because he knows how strong Hercules is, you'd figure that he would come up with a plan to drain all that might. But no. He doesn't. Boomstick: Though it could be his hotheaded temper that results in his constant failure. He really needs to cool off. Hades: I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo or the entire scheme I have been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke. And you...are wearing...HIS MERCHANDISE!!! As he's about to attack a cornered and terrified Pain, he hears, and eventually spots Panic drinking out of a Hercules cup. Panic (Nervously): Ha-Ha. Thirsty? Hades: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!! Hades is so enraged that when he screams the mountainside explodes. Pitch Black Wiz: Centuries ago, an ancient evil rose into the darkness to spread fear throughout the world. Boomstick: That evil was the Boogeyman. Or, if you want to call him by his real name, it's either Pitch Black, or Koz, uh... Ko-Koz-mo-tis, uh... Wiz: Kozmotis Pitchiner. Boomstick: Hey, I had his name! Wiz: Right... anyway, Pitch Black's evil proved to be such a problem that the Man on the Moon, which is this movies equivalent of God, chose four people to be guardians to protect the humans of Pitch's evil and give them hope. Boomstick: And because of these four Guardians, people began to forget about the Boogeyman, which resulted in Pitch to lose his powers, and eventually became nothing more than a ghost and a character from a fairy tale book. Pitch then disappeared, where I'm sure he Neeevver bothered the humans again. (Both Wiz and Boomstick laugh out loud.) Boomstick: Yeah, right! Like that would ever happened! Wiz: Nearly a century later, Pitch Black returned and has been planning on spreading fear and doubt throughout the world to become stronger. So to stop the returning threat, the Guardians ended up recruiting Jack Frost as a Guardian. Boomstick: Being partially the Boogeyman, Pitch Black possesses godly abilities. His main ability is creating objects and weapons that appear to be made out of this black sand. Wiz: Pitch has the same abilities as Sanderson Mansnoozie, AKA the Sandman. But the main difference between these two, is that the two are the exact opposite of each other. Sandman wears a bright yellow outfit, and as yellow sand, while Pitch is wearing all black and his sand is all black. Sandman doesn't speak and uses his sand to convey what he's saying, while Pitch is a talker. Sandy is short and squat, while Pitch is tall and thin. But the big difference is that Sandy spreads joy and pleasant dreams while people are sleeping, while Pitch spreads fear and nightmares while they are sleeping. Boomstick: And speaking of nightmares, Pitch can alter a person's dreams into nightmares, and turn the nightmares into demonic horses known as, uh, Nightmares. But, why would he creates demonic horses out of nightmares? I mean, he could his Nightmares resemble something like spiders or snakes since those are common things kids are afraid of. Wiz: Actually the reason is simple. You see, "Mare" is another term for female horse, and night is because they sand they are made from as black as night. And if you noticed, Pitch always refers the Nightmares as females. So, Nightmares equals black, female horses. Boomstick: OH! Nightmares! Like actual horses! I get it now! But outside of the Nightmares he can create, Pitch can also alter the black sand to create several other weapons at his disposal, with his favorites appearing to be a crossbow and a scythe. Wiz: And as we've already mention before, Pitch is fueled by fear, but more specially, he becomes stronger when a person fears him or his Nightmares. And the more people fear him, the weaker the Guardians become. Boomstick: Pitch is a deadly adversary towards the Guardians. He nearly caused the people to stop believing in the Guardians, which made him nearly unstoppable. He also kidnapped all the baby tooth fairies, and nearly destroyed Easter, and he even killed the Sandman. Wiz: That is, until the Sandman revived himself, thanks to people believing in the Sandman. But Pitch does suffer from the same weaknesses as the Guardian, though the difference being is if people aren't afraid of him, then he grows weaker, And he'll eventually become nothing more than a ghost, where he can't touch the children, and the children can touch nor see and hear him. Boomstick: And those Nightmares of his are not loyal to him at all, since these creatures are attracted to those who are afraid. So when Pitch began to show fear, the Nightmares turned on him and dragged him back to hell. Wiz: Regardless, Pitch is an entity that will always return should someone fear him. Boomstick: Do you fear him Wiz? Wiz: Not a chance...... How about you? Boomstick: Oh, HELL NO!!! Pitch: You didn't expect me to stay in the dark forever... did you? Death Battle (The Scene begins with Pitch Black in his lair, watch the lights of hope slowly disappearing.) Pitch: At this rate, I won't be able to destroy the Guardians. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared behind him which startled Pitch. Pitch: What the--''' A mysterious figure appeared out of the smoke, revealing to be Hades. '''Pitch: Who are you? Hades: Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'? Pitch: What is it that you want Hades? Hades: You see, I've been trying to take over Olympus, and you keep interfering with my plans. Pitch: And how am I interfering with your plans? Hades: Details are not important. But I was going to make you an offer; cease whatever you are planning, so that I can take over Mt. Olympius, and once I do, I'll help you do... whatever you are planning. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on. Pitch: Ummm..... Temping...... But no! Hades: What? Pitch: I said, "No". I don't need your help to destroy the guardians. And to prove it, I'll destroy you as well. Hades: Can to prove that THEORY?! Hades becomes enraged as the flames engulf a good portion of his body. Fight Hades starts by throw a couple of fireballs at Pitch. Pitch managed to block them by creating a wall from his black sand. He then summoned two Nightmares by his side.... Pitch: Kill him! ...and commanded them to kill Hades. The Nightmares charged at Hades, but Hades countered by engulfing himself in fire and firing a large stream of fire, resulting in them dissolving into nothing but a few partials of black sand. Hades: These are suppose to kill me? These things are pathetic! Pitch: How dare you attack my Nightmares! Enraged, Pitch charged towards Hades and turned his black sand into a scythe. Hades responded by shooting a powerful fireball. Pitch's body decimated into a black shroud before Hades' fireball could hit. Hades: What the--'' Pitch then reconstructed himself behind Hades. As Hades looked behind him, Pitch proceeded to strike Hades with his scythe. Pitch's scythe successfully hit, cleaving Hades in two. '''Pitch: (*sigh)... And I thought you'd be a challenge. As Pitch is about to return to the globe to see the lights of hope slowly disappear, Pitch gets struck by a large fireball. Pitch collapses to the ground. As soon as he hits the ground, Pitch looked to where the fireball most likely have been tossed. Pitch: What? It's revealed that Hades survived Pitch's attack, and is seen reassembling himself. Pitch: How is this possible? Hades: Now, the thing is, I'm a God. And I can do anything I want. Which includes altering my body into anything I choose. And I can even put myself back together. And know, because you have been a thorn on my side, I'm going to have (*ahem) Destroy you. Pitch: Do you have any idea who I am? I am the Boogeyman! You should fear me! Hades: Fear you? Buddy, you are nothing compared to my brother's wrath. Growing more paranoid, Pitch uses his black sand to elevate himself. He then created more black sand, and created a giant wave to ram at Hades. Hades responds by teleporting, and appearing behind Pitch, while riding a demonic looking chariot. Shocked to see Hades behind him, Pitch responds by altering the trajectory of the black sand wave towards Hades. Hades retaliates by shooting a fireball directly into Pitch's face, resulting in Pitch falling off the elevated black sand, and the black sand wave to cease. Pitch falls to the ground, and tries to get back up. But as Pitch is about to get on his feet, Hades is pushing Pitch back down by generating powerful streams of fire. Pitch struggles to get back up, but it unable. Eventually, Hades stopped his fiery onslaught, and watches as Pitch is struggling to get back up. Eventually, Pitch managed to get back up but is growing more and more terrified of Hades' strength. Hades: Hee-heh. You know, for being a quote, unquote; "Embodiment of Fear", you seemed to be easily afraid. Terrified, Pitch attempted to retreat. As he's running for his life, Hades teleports in front of Pitch, halting Pitch's retreat. Pitch, in a terrified state, attempts to punch Hades, but Hades easily grabbed Pitch's arm, and responses with a fiery punch. With that punch, Pitch lands on the ground, with a couple of teeth missing. Hades: You should've stayed under the bed, where you belong. At the mercy of Hades, Pitch noticed that a herd of Nightmares appeared behind Hades. Pitch: Hee-heh, Admit it Hades. Hades: Admit what? Pitch: You're afraid of me, aren't you? After all, why would my Nightmares appear before us? Hades sees the Nightmares behind him... Hades: But, I'm not even close to being afraid of you. Why would I be afraid of someone as weak as you? Realizing that the Nightmares smelled Pitch's fear, Pitch tried to make a run for it. As Hades is about to attack a cowering Pitch, The Nightmares charged at Pitch. Pitch sees the charging Nightmares in utter terror. Pitch: NO! The Nightmares grabbed Pitch and dragged him away, all the way to the remains of an old bed structure, and into a hole underneath the bed. Pitch: No, No, No, NOOOOOOOO.... Hades walks towards the hole that Pitch was dragged in. Hades: Ah. Well... that was anticlimactic. KO * Hades is being congratulated by the Guardians for defeating Pitch. * The bed wear Pitch was dragged in can be seen. Conclusion Boomstick: That's..... not what I was expecting. Come on! Where's the death? Where's the murder? I WANTED TO SEE A GOD DIE!!! Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but both Hades and Pitch are entities that are difficult, if not impossible to kill. Boomstick: But then how did Hades win if Pitch is supposedly unkillable? Wiz: Well, first of all, both Hades and Pitch are powerful deities, since they both have similar abilities. However, Pitch's ability to get stronger when he's feared is what resulted in his downfall. You see, as the battle progressed, Hades became less and less scared of Pitch, while Pitch started to become more and more paranoid. And while he may be an entity of fear, that doesn't automatically mean that Pitch is incapable of feeling fear as well. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Hades has more experience using his godly power, while Pitch, though he may, or may not be older than the Gods themselves, Pitch was hiding in the shadows for centuries. Hades on the other hand is always trying to find ways to either destroy his nephew Hercules or overthrow Zeus and take over Mt. Olympius partially on a daily basis. Also, remember what we said about the Nightmares? Wiz: As we've stated before, Pitch can express and feel fear, especially when the situation will result in his defeat. As such, Pitch is not the best at dealing with stressful situations, or when the odds are stacked against him. And as we've already mentioned about the Nightmares, while they were created by Pitch, they are not 100% loyal to him. They are only loyal to Pitch when he's doesn't expresses any form of fear, or when others fear them or Pitch. As soon as fear gets the best of Pitch, the Nightmares will attack, drag him, and entrap him back to... uh... actually, I don't know where the Nightmares drag Pitch to. Hell maybe? I don't know. But since it took him centuries to return the last time he was defeated, it only stands to reason that it'll take just as long for Pitch to return, which, ultimately means that Hades is, technically the victor in this Death Battle. Boomstick: Pitch's chances of victory is stuck in the Pitch Black. Wiz: The Winner is Hades. Next Time Battle of the Quinton Flynn voiced Sword Wielders. Who will be rooting for? Hades Pitch Black Who do you want to win? Hades Pitch Black Who's your favorite Dark God? Hades Pitch Black Did you agree with the Outcome of Hades vs. Pitch Black? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles